of lustrous teal and brilliant blonde
by nyaxness
Summary: You know those cliched romance stories where strangers meet and somehow end up socialising, leading to love at first sight? Well, this is one of those. Ish. Around a week before Christmas, 16 year old Kagamine Len goes into a 24 hour cafe to get away from the cold outside, meeting a certain tealette. Then they somehow end up sharing a table and true love doesn't exactly blossom.


It was cold. _So cold_.

Len shivered, hugging himself, walking toward a nearby cafe.

Christmas in Japan was beautiful. Breathtaking even. You had no choice to have a white Christmas or not, because it always was, not that anyone really objected.

Well, actually-

The blonde exhaled, a puff of air appearing and dissolving into the dark night, it really _was_ cold.

Sighing, he pushed open the glass door to the cafe, stepping into the warm, yellowy light that practically glowed from outside because of the night.

The place was pretty busy, many people laughing and chatting, couples kissing under the random mistletoe they had hung up for decoration, multi-coloured fairy lights adding to the cheerful atmosphere.

Len being the grumpy cat he was didn't exactly appreciate all the decor, the lights made his eyes hurt and he had the stare at the roof and then around him when walking, just in case an old man was standing with him under the mistletoe.

He shuddered, trying to find an empty table near a heater.

A couple had just left, chattering and taking their drinks along with them, leaving Len a clean table near the heat source.

_Perfect,_

It was kinda ironic how Christmas was more of a Valentine's Day in Japan, so there were actually three. Valentines, White Day and Christmas.

Len was alone on all three, but it wasn't exactly Christmas yet.

Sighing, he went and walked toward the table, humming to himself lightly.

Stretching, he went and-

A teal-haired girl slid into the chair opposite him, just as he had placed his hand on the table, ready to sit down.

_ARE YOU BLIND, WOMAN?!_

He eyed her, raising a brow and sighing.

_Her hair looks like my scarf._

And it was true, his scarf was a darker shade of turquoise than her hair, but the colour was similar.

And hers was yellow.

_Huh._

He was quite polite when it came to girls (but not his sister), so he coughed politely, eying her with a somewhat testy look in his eye.

"Ahem."

For a split second, the girl looked especially apologetic, opening her mouth quickly and closing it, scraping her chair back.

"I'm sor-"

"Hello you two! Welcome to Cafe Utau! What would you like to order?"

Before she could finish her sentence, a what seemed to Len an overly hyper waiter had come over to serve them, unnerving Len a bit.

The blonde boy opened his mouth. "We-"

Wait was that-

"Our cafe has a wide selection of savories and desserts with an extra Valentine's deal from Santa-san himself!"

It was. And he was high.

"We're not actually dating."

Len's eyes widened at the girl who finally managed to slot in a sentence. Her face held a slightly apologetic, but calm expression, surprising Len slightly.

"I doubt you'll be able to find another table, we're pretty busy tonight!"

The waiter smiled, handing them both a menu. "Just enjoy yourselves for today-!"

Len sweatdropped as he hummed, walking away, past Len.

"Shot, Kagamine." Kaito whispered into his ear as he passed, crouching.

Len turned around, face scrunched into one of rage.

"You-"

But Kaito just winked and ran off, leaving the blonde red-faced and angry.

_Asshole._

"So, what would you like to order?"

Len heard a voice from in front of him, opening his eyes, he saw the tealette looking at him, seemingly unfazed by the whole situation.

"Still choosing." he said simply, staring at the menu..

The girl nodded, snuggling into her yellow scarf.

They sat in silence for a while, until a green-haired waitress came over and asked for their orders.

"I'll have a green-tea frappe and... a slice of cheesecake."

She squinted at the menu for a second before looking over at Len.

"And you?"

He was just watching her order, absentmindedly staring.

"Oh, me?!"

The blonde snapped out of his trance quickly, looking over at the waitress.

"A banana smoothie's fine." he replied shakily.

'Gumi' the waitress smiled warmly. "You want the couple's Christmas Special?" she asked. "It's got mini sizes of our new savoury and sweets selection!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the menu.

"We're-"

"Sure."

He was interrupted by the tealette girl who was smiling at him, them back to Gumi.

The waitress beamed at her. "That's just an extra 1400 yen including two mini cinnamon donuts, two mini mince pies, two..."

Len had his mouth agape, why did she just do that? She _was_ pretty cute, he had to admit, but... no.

The blonde had opened his mouth to call out, but the waitress had already left, leaving him hanging. The girl sitting in front of him was no better, scrolling through her phone with ear-phones in.

Grumbling to himself, Len slumped into his chair, glaring at the table's surface.

He just sat like that, in silence for a while until a tall, purple-haired waiter came over with their food, but not the couple's selection.

Len sat up, taking his smoothie and slumping back down, glimpsing at the girl opposite him.

She was looking up at the waiter and smiling, he was winking. Len felt slight jealously twinge at him and bubble in his chest. Keyword: _Slight_.

_You're working, bastard. Stop flirting with girls. Pedophile._

Then common sense came and prodded him on the face, reminding him he was sixteen, single, alone and had a love life that was nonexistent.

_Helpful._

He toyed with the straw between his teeth, taking occasional sips, trying to enjoy the cool drink.

Should've gotten something warmer, it was so goshdanged _cold_.

Len sighed, running a hand through his hair, smoothing back his bangs, looking over at the girl.

_Holy shit- is she finished alre-_

The girl had finished more than half her cake _and_ drink, surprising Len who had more than half _to go_.

"You eat fast." he blurted out without thinking, raising a brow.

_Oh oops._

The girl seemed quite embarrassed for a second before smiling and shrugging it off.

"Well, our couple's Christmas deal is coming soon, I have a cake too, so I need to finish quickly." she said airily.

Len nodded, blushing slightly and burying the lower part of his face into his aqua coloured scarf quite bashfully.

The girl looked away politely, not regarding his expression.

Soon after, their extra order came, small foods put in separate boxes of sweet and savoury.

Len reached for the packaging, opening each and setting it all in the middle so it was of reach to the girl.

He reached for a small pie first, his hand brushing past hers as she reached for a donut.

His large eyes widened and met hers, bright cerulean blue clashing with shimmering aqua hues.

For a second there was silence until.

"You have cake on your face." Len told her curtly, chomping down on his pie.

Then instantly regretting it because it was so _darn_ hot.

_Ow, ow, fUCK YOU STUPID PIE._

He downed a mouthful of his smoothie, the coolness running over his tounge, the salty mince meshing with the sweet banana, not pleasant.

The blonde grimaced, whilst Miku quickly grabbed a napkin to dab at her cheek.

She then giggled at him, covering her mouth, earning a glare from the boy.

"Oi." he looked over at her sternly.

"Sorry, but your face was funny-" she replied awkwardly, looking down at her donut and taking a small bite, seemingly enjoying herself greatly.

Len huffed, reaching for a blueberry muffin and biting down on it, the sweetness going nice with his drink.

After a while, the food combo was downed by the two teens, and believe it or not, it wasn't that bad.

Sighing, Len stood up along with the girl who ran over to him, smiling.

He was confused, then quite flustered as she held onto his arm, supposedly saying something.

"My name is Hatsune Miku and I think you're cute." she murmured near his ear, pulling on his teal scarf and smiling.

And with that, she unlatched herself from him, pushing open the door and running out into the cold, leaving Len there, red-faced and dazed this time.

But then he realised...

He was the one left with the bill.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this? Well, is a Christmas one-shot collection from different fandoms, this as my first. It only took a while to write and at first I was going to make Miku a waitress, but then this happened.<strong>

**Review and fave if you think it's worth ; u ;  
><strong>

**Thanks!**


End file.
